Way Too Much Mysteries
by forever.goode
Summary: Cammie just graduated and of course, missions await her. and it will involve zach goode of course. it will be life threatening even though it didn't include the CoC... the story is better than the summary. rated T just to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: gallagher girls belong to ally carter of course :D**

**i'm still new at this so help me out. :)**

* * *

Gee, sometimes I think life isn't really fair.

I mean, I just graduated from the world's best spy school for girls.

You read that right. It's for SPIES. To be more precise it's called Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Women.

Back to why I thought life isn't fair. I've been targeted by a certain terrorist group – which was not good news, obviously. Until now I still had no idea why they wanted me. It's not fun being out of the loop. Especially when you know a certain someone is in the loop. Zach Goode. That's for sure.

But for now just forget about those terrorist stuff. My drama started with a mission. Of course, with my kind of luck I was stuck with Zachary.

* * *

"I saw him," I said a little grumpy, into my comm units. There's a man about 24 feet in front of me. He has dirty blond hair and according to my calculation he was varying his paces.

It was a sunny day. We were in a park at somewhere classified.

Bex, Liz, Macey, and I came up with this mission ourselves. Mostly them because I spent my whole time resisting it. They said that I'm going to lose my mind if we don't get this done. Exaggerating, right? I don't know why at last, I agreed into this.

Oh, I remember. They practically dragged me out of my safe house. And let me tell you, it's impossible to escape from all three of them.

I had Bex and Liz as back up, but I got a feeling that they can't help me this time. "Cam, you're going to thank us one day," Bex said. Thanking them? Seriously? They dragged me into finding the most cocky, annoying, mysterious (not to mention hot) guy on earth.

At a corner the guy stopped. Absentmindedly, I followed him (which is not so smart, by the way).

He turned suddenly and stared right at me. As a chameleon, I can't believe I was so easily seen. The familiar smirked started to grow, "Miss me already?"

* * *

**Yeah it's really short.**

**i was still pretty short ideas on how should they meet and stuff**

**i'll make it longer next time**

**REVIEW please :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Zach was standing right there, smirking at me. I froze with shock.

He was wearing a blonde wig and had dark brown contacts on, but I'll notice that smirk anyway. Finally, I snapped out of my trance. "What are you doing here?" I tried to sound annoyed. "I should be asking the same thing for you. Do you have fun following me all day?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. Even though really, I was not happy. How could he spot me so easily?

He ran his fingers through his 'fake' hair. "Awww. Don't you miss me, Gallagher Girl?"

I folded my hand in front of my chest, "For your information, I actually don't." He took a step backward while I took one back. "You know that you're not a good liar right?" He paused, then continued. "Maybe I'm just good enough to spot it."

"What are you doing here, Zach?" I felt weird saying his name. Like something fluttered inside me. How come he did this to me?

"Classifed," he smirked.

"Seriously Zach, I don't want to be stuck in your mysteries," I said.

"Oh really? I thought you love it."

"Well, I guess you were wrong." So not true. Somehow his stupid mysterious life caught me in. He was, I don't know, so different from Josh. Not just because of he was a spy and Josh wasn't. Josh was sweet and romantic, while Zach was cocky and annoying. The weird thing was I fell harder for Zach. It's stupid, since he doesn't love me back.

He reached out his hands and placed my hair behind my ear. Revealing my comm. unit.

"Say, hi to Bex, Liz, and Macey," he said a little too loud. Probably so my friends can hear it from the comm. units. He took a step toward me leaned down. I don't what should I feel, but for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me. Instead he just whispered in my ears, "I'll see you very soon."

Then he took a step back and nodded toward something behind me, "Your friends are charging this way." I turned back. He was right of course. Macey and Bex are heading to our direction quiet fast (without drawing attentions of course).

I turned to look at Zach, but he was gone. Typical.

* * *

**it's not much...**

**sorry :(**

**review please :DD  
**


End file.
